Usłyszał, pomyślał, zrozumiał
by sissel snape
Summary: ... i zobaczcie co dalej. Naruto dowiedział się, że Hinata go kocha tuż przed tym, jak oberwała od Paina. Alternatywne przedstawienie tego, co się działo potem. NaruHina


Wibracje powstałe po użyciu Rasengana jeszcze trwały w powietrzu, gdy pozbawione życia ciało ostatniego Paina upadło na ziemię. Naruto, dysząc, spoglądał z wściekłością na kierowaną z ukrycia kukiełkę przeciwnika. _Znajdę cię, Nagato_, pomyślał gniewnie, gdy nagle w jego umyśle rozbłysnął obraz Hinaty, wiecznie chowającej się w cieniu, nieśmiałej Hinaty, która w decydującej chwili jako jedyna miała odwagę stanąć razem z nim do nierównej walki. Upadł na kolana, gdy dopadło go kolejne wspomnienie, w którym dziewczyna głośno i wyraźnie zadeklarowała swoją miłość, powód, który przywiódł ją w tamtym momencie w to miejsce.

Zaczął się zastanawiać. Po raz pierwszy w życiu, w momencie, gdy na myślenie brakowało czasu, gdy trzeba było działać, Naruto zaczął naprawdę analizować fakty. Zawsze widział, że Hyuuga Hinata była bardzo blisko niego, gdy tego potrzebował. Podczas eliminacji do trzeciego egzaminu na chuunina, podczas misji poszukiwania insekta, który miał odnaleźć Sasuke, po każdej bitwie potrafiła znaleźć dla niego choćby kilka sekund, a on nigdy nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

Wstrząsnęły nim dreszcze. Doszło do niego to, co powinno było dojść już dawno temu. Ta ładna, wrażliwa, nieśmiała kunoichi kochała go, starała się stać dla niego silniejsza, by wspierać go w wielu walkach, także tych, które nie były jej przeznaczone. Próbowała go naśladować, co dawniej bardzo mu schlebiało, a teraz przysporzyło wyrzutów sumienia, gdyż stało się dowodem jego całkowitej głupoty. Zaklął. Nie wiedział, co się z nią stało, nie miał pojęcia, czy jeszcze żyła. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że powinien był udać się do kryjówki Nagato, zanim morderca Jirayi przeniesie się w bezpieczniejsze miejsce, ale ukryte do tej pory troskliwość i strach o Hinatę zmusiły go do biegu w przeciwną stronę.

- Katsuyu! – zawołał do małego, biało-niebieskiego ślimaka, który przyczepił się do jego ramienia. Tsunade wezwała swoje zwierzę, z którym była związana paktem i przekazała mu swoją moc uzdrawiania. Aktualnie setki małych ślimaczków rozpierzchły się po zniszczonej wiosce i służyły głównie do komunikacji. – Czy ktoś znalazł Hinatę? Czy ona żyje?

- Tak – odpowiedział mu łagodny głos, kojący jego napięte do granic możliwości nerwy. – Sakura udziela jej właśnie pierwszej pomocy, ale Hinata będzie potrzebowała czegoś więcej.

Blondyn zacisnął zęby i przyspieszył. Nie mógł pozwolić jej umrzeć, nie teraz! Nie wiedział, jak miałby spojrzeć w twarz Nejiemu, jej ojcu…Nawet samemu sobie. Tak bardzo chciałby na nią spojrzeć i zagłębić się w jej ciepłym wzroku, dotknąć jej delikatnych, ciemnych włosów… Powiedzieć, że…

Wyhamował gwałtownie przed ogromnym osuwiskiem. Co miał zamiar jej powiedzieć? „Dziękuję za milczące wsparcie?" „Przepraszam za lata mojej głupoty i twoje cierpienie, które mogłem zakończyć?" To wszystko prawda… Był jej wdzięczny i było mu przykro, ale powiedzenie tego w takiej chwili, gdy była o włos od oddania za niego życia, wydawało się mu banalne. Czy potrafił powiedzieć jej, że ją kochał? Był pewien, że Hinata zawsze była dla niego bardzo ważna, ale czy wyznawanie jej miłości nie byłoby przesadą? On sam nie wiedział dokładnie, co czuł w tym momencie. Czy nie mylił miłości z wdzięcznością? Czy nie próbował na siłę udzielić jej odpowiedzi? Czy nie próbował na siłę jej pokochać? Raz w życiu się sparzył – zakochał się w Sakurze, chłodnej, niedostępnej, różowowłosej kunoichi, która oddała swoje serce jego najlepszemu przyjacielowi. I cierpiał w ciszy, za fasadą gwałtowności, ruchliwości i zaskakiwania innych ludzi.

Tak samo, jak w ciszy cierpiała Hinata.

Naruto poczuł się, jakby jego sumienie wymierzyło mu siarczysty policzek, z którego śladem na twarzy będzie musiał żyć. Znowu zaczął się spieszyć. Domyślał się, że powinien najpierw pomścić Jirayę, uratować wioskę, zabić Nagato, ale nie mógł znieść myśli, że jego mała Hinata cierpiała w samotności, czy nawet umierała, czując się zdradzoną przez cały świat. Ojciec powiedział mu, że będzie w stanie podjąć decyzję, wybrać drogę… Młoda Hyuuga była dla niego zdecydowanie ważniejsza niż lider Akatsuki – mężczyzna, który zabił Jirayę i Kakashiego, zapoczątkował polowanie na niego, Gaarę oraz innych Jinchuuriki, który wreszcie zaatakował jego ukochaną wioskę i prawie doszczętnie ją zniszczył. Oczy chłopca na moment zmieniły barwę z błękitnej na czerwoną, ale ogromnym wysiłkiem woli Naruto powstrzymał bestię od wydostania się. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na chwilę zwłoki, która mogła go kosztować wszystko.

- Jesteśmy blisko – powiedziała Katsuyu. – Skieruj się bardziej na północny zachód. Jeszcze tylko kilka kroków.

Rzeczywiście, blondyn z daleka widział kilka sylwetek pochylonych nad ciałem leżącej dziewczyny. Zauważył pulsujące, zielone światło wytworzone przez Sakurę nad ranną Hinatą, dostrzegł także drużynę Gaia.

Zdrętwiał, gdy zrozumiał, że obok jego przyjaciółki nad leżącą pochylał się jej kuzyn, jounin… Neji. Stanął kilka metrów za nim i użytkownik Byakugana natychmiast się poderwał z wściekłym błyskiem w oczach. Wszyscy, z wyjątkiem skoncentrowanej na rannej Sakury, śledzili wzrokiem idącego powoli Hyuugę, który nagle mocno się zamachnął i trafił niezdolnego do obrony Uzumakiego w twarz, co odrzuciło blondyna dobrych parę metrów dalej. Neji równie powolnym krokiem zbliżył się do ocierającego krew w ust chłopaka i chwycił go za szyję, podniósł i przycisnął do mało stabilnej ściany budynku, który kiedyś musiał być sklepem.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę w tego, do czego doprowadziłeś, ty dupku? – wysyczał, przywołując moc swojego Kekkei Genkai. Nigdy wcześniej nikt nie widział obojętnego, zawsze spokojnie analizującego sytuację Nejiego w takim stanie.

Naruto coś wycharczał, mimo braku tlenu nie próbował się wyrywać. Hyuuga mocniej przycisnął dłoń do szyi przyjaciela.

- Coś mówiłeś? – dodał złośliwie, ale jego mina szybko zrzedła, gdy zauważył łzy w oczach Naruto. Natychmiast go puścił i się odsunął.

Uzumaki odkaszlnął krwią i coś wyszeptał, patrząc w ziemię. Wokół zapadła głucha cisza. Wszyscy obecni czekali, aż chłopak powtórzy to, co powiedział. On jednak wstał, na drżących nogach podszedł do leżącej bez przytomności Hinaty i klęknął przy niej. Nie potrafił spojrzeć w oczy Sakurze, ale w jakiś sposób wiedział, że przyjaciółka płakała.

- Ona mnie kocha – stwierdził nieprzytomnie. Odpowiedziało mu głuche echo, wobec czego mówił dalej. – Ja nie wiedziałem… Nigdy tego nie zauważyłem…

- Naruto… – Haruno próbowała mu przerwać, ale chłopak nie pozwolił.

- Nie prosiłem o to! – wrzasnął. – Nie chciałem, żeby ktoś za mnie umierał! Nie chciałem takiego poświęcenia. Nie od niej…

Pod koniec jego głos przeszedł w szept. W jego plecy wwiercały się cztery pytające spojrzenia, on i Sakura wpatrywali się w Hinatę.

- Ja też ją kocham – wyjąkał, zdziwiony nie tylko tym, że to powiedział, ale przede wszystkim tym, że była to prawda.

- Naruto… – Sakura znowu próbowała coś powiedzieć i tym razem nie pozwoliła sobie przerwać. – Hinata potrzebuje natychmiastowej pomocy medycznej, z czym sama sobie nie poradzę. Ona musi jak najszybciej znaleźć się w szpitalu…

Dziewczyna nie skończyła jeszcze mówić, gdy nieprzytomna Hinata znalazła się w pewnym, bezpiecznym uścisku ramion Uzumakiego. Wszyscy zauważyli, z jaką troską i delikatnością jego dłonie zacisnęły się na ramionach i udach ukochanej. Różowowłosa uśmiechnęła się przez łzy, ciesząc się, że przyjaciel wreszcie zrozumiał, że szczęście było w zasięgu jego ręki i w końcu je złapał, nie chcąc puścić. Podniosła się i otarła mokre policzki, patrząc poważnie w oczy blondyna. Jak na komendę skinęli do siebie głowami i puścili się pędem w stronę szpitala Konohy.

- Słuchaj, Naruto… – głos Sakury, przytłumiony przez napór wiatru, zabarwiło wahanie, które wyczulone zmysły chłopaka szybko wychwyciły. – Nie powinieneś odszukać Paina? Tylko ty jesteś wystarczająco silny, żeby stawić mu czoła…

- Nie przejmuj się tym, Sakura-chan – odpowiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby, trochę za mocno przyciskając do siebie ciało Hinaty. Słysząc jej jęk, poluzował chwyt. – Mam coś, co doprowadzi mnie do Nagato, nieważne, gdzie by się schował.

Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że tak było. Cały czas czuł na udzie dotyk chłodnego metalu, który wyciągnął ze zwłok zmarłego wcielenia lidera Akatsuki. Wierzył, że urządzenie będzie działać, gdyby mężczyzna zmienił miejsce pobytu. Po chwili przypomniał sobie Jirayę i Kakashiego, których musiał pomścić. Zadrżał, gdy poczuł, że Kyuubi ze zwiększoną siłą próbował uwolnić się ze swojego więzienia, ale ciężar ciała Hinaty w jego ramionach dodawał mu sił, by walczyć i nie ustępować miejsca lisowi. Skupił się na zniszczonej drodze, która wiodła do szpitala.

Westchnął z ulgą, gdy przed jego oczami pojawił się duży, biały budynek, na szczęście – niezniszczony. Kilka sekund później stał, z ukochaną w ramionach, w zapchanym korytarzu, szukając wzrokiem kogoś, kto mógł jej pomóc. Dopiero teraz, gdy nagły wzrost poziomu adrenaliny minął, poczuł dotkliwe pulsowanie lewej ręki, ale nie dziwił się – w końcu użył wcześniej Rasenshurikena.

Drgnął, gdy poczuł drobną dłoń na ramieniu. Odwrócił się i spojrzał w twarz zmartwionej Tsunade. Widocznie już wróciła z pola bitwy, by pomóc rannym, zaś teraz z przerażeniem wpatrywała się w nieprzytomną Hinatę. Skinęła głową na swojego ulubionego shinobi i poprowadziła go do wolnej sali zabiegowej.

- Połóż ją na stole, Naruto – powiedziała zmęczonym głosem. Na jej dłoniach pojawiły się głębokie zmarszczki, zaś z czoła zniknął symbol czakry, co oznaczało, że kobieta już wykorzystała większą część swojej siły. Chłopak ostrożnie położył młodą Hyuuga na wyznaczonym miejscu i odsunął się, robiąc miejsce dla Sakury. Hokage spojrzała na niego ponaglająco. – Wyjdź, chłopcze.

Rozkazujący ton blondynki poskutkował. Uzumaki powoli wycofał się w stronę drzwi i wyszedł, cicho je za sobą zamykając. Usiadł na ławeczce i bezmyślnie zagapił w ścianę. Pamiętał wszystkie momenty, kiedy miał do czynienia z Hinatą. Od czasów Akademii do momentu jego odejścia z Jirayą… Od jego powrotu do wioski aż do teraz… Zawsze w jego obecności była zakłopotana, zawsze się o niego troszczyła. Była obok niego wtedy, gdy tego potrzebował. Teraz nadeszła jego kolej, by ją wspierać, być przy niej, pomagać jej… Kochać ją tak, jak na to zasługiwała.

Tsunade i Sakura wyszły z sali zabiegowej po kilku godzinach walki o życie dziewczyny. W międzyczasie w poczekalni pojawił się jej ojciec, Hyuuga Hiashi, i jego druga córka, Hanabi. Przybył również Neji, który teraz zerwał się równocześnie z Naruto i wyczekująco patrzył w oczy Hokage.

- Przeżyje – kobieta westchnęła i wsparła się na Sakurze, nie mając już sił, by utrzymywać kamuflaż. Zmarszczki objęły również jej twarz. – Teraz śpi i dzisiaj już się nie obudzi. Przyjdźcie jutro.

- Nie – Uzumaki, choć słaby i poraniony, mocno zaprotestował. – Chcę przy niej posiedzieć. Chcę być przy niej, kiedy się obudzi.

Zebrani popatrzyli na niego zdumieni. Hanabi aż otworzyła usta, niemo dziwiąc się jednemu z najsilniejszych shinobi Konohy. W oczach kobiet zalśniły łzy wzruszenia. Blondynka skinęła głową i ruszyła w stronę przejścia prowadzącego do budynku Hokage. Tymczasem Naruto wszedł do pomieszczenia, gdzie odpoczywała Hinata. Przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł na nim, wpatrzony w spokojną, płytko oddychającą ukochaną. Miał nadzieję, że szybko odzyska przytomność.

* * *

Obserwując jej twarz przez całą noc, Naruto wychwycił drobny ruch gałek ocznych, gdy Hinata miała się obudzić. Pamiętając zalecenia pielęgniarki, która odwiedziła go w nocy, by założyć opatrunek na jego rękę, podszedł do zamieszczonego przy drzwiach dzwonka i nacisnął dwa razy. Potem wrócił do czuwania przy jej łóżku i złapał leżącą dłoń brunetki.

- Obudź się, Hinata – szeptał nagląco. – Proszę cię, obudź się, bo muszę ci coś powiedzieć…

- Na… ru… to? – wyjąkała, powoli otwierając oczy. Widząc uśmiechniętą twarz chłopaka, którego od lat kochała, jej policzki pokryły się bladym rumieńcem. Natychmiast wróciła jej pamięć o tym, co powiedziała mu przed walką z Nagato.

- Obudziłaś się! – krzyknął, a Hinata skrzywiła się, gdy wysokie dźwięki uderzyły w jej bębenki. – Muszę ci coś powiedzieć…

- Naruto, ja… – przerażona dziewczyna chciała zaprotestować, zaprzeczyć temu, co powiedziała poprzedniego dnia, jednak blondyn nie pozwolił jej na to. Chwycił jej drugą dłoń i zamknął obie w swoich, przykładając do ust. Hinata oniemiała.

- Kocham cię – powiedział po prostu, uważnie się jej przyglądając.

Łzy trysnęły z oczu zdziwionej kunoichi i chłopak natychmiast przyciągnął ją do siebie, ukrywając jej twarz w swojej piersi. Delikatnie głaskał jej włosy i szeptał do ucha zapewnienia o swojej miłości i głupocie.

Żadne z nich nie wiedziało, że za drzwiami stała płacząca Sakura, na zawsze żegnająca się ze swoją miłością…

**Rant bety:  
Nawet miłość do pairinga (ja i hetero! że też…) nie odbiera mi krytycznego spojrzenia: nadal wolę Alternatywę.  
Kharcia**

**Rant autorki:  
Kharcia wyprosiła u mnie one-shota NaruHina. To dostała. Akurat byłam pod wpływem tego ładnego chaptera, kiedy Hinata wyznała Naruto miłość i wyobraziłam sobie ciąg dalszy. Jak mi poszło?  
Sissel Snape**


End file.
